


Pancakes for Dinner

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Airport Fic, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, a bit angsty too, blue bee anon, meet up fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: very very fluffy airport/meet-up enderbees fic inspired by Pancakes for Dinner by Lizzy McAlpine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rIH5Akx6zIif you found this you were looking for it :] my enderblr blog is bluebeeanon
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93
Collections: Anonymous





	Pancakes for Dinner

_Don't wanna be forward_

_Don't wanna cross a line_

_But if I were to crash in this plane tonight_

_I'd want you to know this_

Ranboo sighed while sinking down into the cramped airplane seat. The tiny space was not nearly large enough to store his gangly limbs, and he knew his legs would be numb an hour into the flight. He tried not to think about the long journey ahead of him, instead looking out the window and trying to steady his breathing. Him and Tubbo had been talking about this trip for months- it started out as a joke, something they would occasionally banter about on stream. However, as they got closer, all their late night conversations started to wander in the direction of things they wanted to do in person together. The possibility of them actually meeting up started to get more and more real, and before he knew it Tubbo had convinced him to buy a plane ticket to Heathrow Airport. 

To say Ranboo was nervous was an understatement. Discord calls and occasional facetimes were one thing, but being in person was a whole other. There were so many things about himself that he could hide behind a screen, but with Tubbo right in front of him, he wouldn’t have that luxury anymore. What if he didn’t live up to his expectations? Something about the boy made him irrationally nervous, and though he had his suspicions about why, he wasn’t exactly ready to confront that yet.

_Don't wanna say too much_

_Intrude on your space_

_But if I were to crash and I never made it home_

_I'd want you to know this_

Before he could sink too far into his repressed feelings, though, the PA system came on to announce that the plane would be taking off shortly. Ranboo quickly swiped his phone out of his pocket, sending off one last text to his Mom to assure her that everything had gone smoothly and that the plane was about to lift off. His parents were somewhat cautious about him going to a foreign country to stay with a friend they had never met, but after multiple explanations and offers to pay for it by himself, they begrudgingly let him go. 

Even as he felt the plane start to lift off the tarmac, he couldn't believe he was actually going to do this. He’d never really travelled before, let alone out of the country. The couple times he had been on a plane, he genuinely thought he was going to die in a horrific crash. Flights were something that were out of his comfort zone, but something about Tubbo’s pleading eyes and whiny voice bulldozed his self preservation skills. 

_Oh, and to tell you is too scary_

_So I'll just say something else_

_And I wish that you could hear me_

_When I talk to myself_

To distract himself from the rumbling engine below him and the way it made his head spin with anxiety, he thought about him and Tubbo’s last conversation. They had facetimed late into the night, half awake and huddled in their blankets as they mumbled out what they were most excited to do when Ranboo got there. They danced around affections for each other, both going silent when Tubbo admitted that he couldn't wait to hug him. Ranboo had whispered out his agreement, and they quickly laughed it off and moved on to the next topic before things got too weird. They talked about everything from their plans for streams to vlog ideas and meeting up with the other English streamers. He didn’t remember falling asleep, only that by the time he woke up to his Dad knocking on his door to tell him to get ready to leave for the airport, his phone was displaying a small huddle of blankets with a small tuft of fluffy brown hair peeking out the top. He tried to ignore the warmth spreading into his cheeks as he realized they had fallen asleep on call together, and quickly ended the facetime before he could be caught creepily staring at the sleeping boy on his phone.

He had been very close to confessing his soft feelings for the boy the night before, but had stopped himself, not wanting to make things awkward right before they met. Ranboo himself wasn’t exactly sure what he felt for the boy, but he knew it wasn’t exactly platonic. He had looked up to Tubbo for a while as a content creator, and after joining the dream smp he rejoiced at being able to stream with someone he’d been watching for awhile. Once he got to know Tubbo off stream, though, a fuzzy feeling in his chest started to grow whenever they were on call together, and the pit in his stomach grew especially heavy when Tubbo’s joking threats started turning into thinly veiled flirting. He wasn’t sure how serious Tubbo’s comments were, but either way they sent him into a tailspin every time, and made him eternally grateful that he doesn’t do facecam, otherwise tens of thousands of viewers would see him turn red and vigorously shake his head every time tubbo called him “beloved” or took the gold digger bit too far.

As the plane broke through the clouds, Ranboo opened his music folder which he had downloaded specifically for the flight and tried to relax into his chair and pretend he wasn’t 30,000 feet in the air, and that he wasn’t about to come face to face with the boy he had been suppressing feelings for the past 3 months. 

_But this plane might not land safely_

_So, what the hell do I have to lose_

_If I just tell you?_

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i hope you guys like this so far. there's probably only going to be 2-3 chapters to this fic, but if people really like it i may add more or do a sequel...
> 
> my tumblr is @bluebeeanon come hang out and send me some enderbees asks!! :D


End file.
